youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yamari
Yamari (ehemaliger Name: '''UnD34D Soldier', 30.10.1997,bürgerlicher Name Ole) ist ein deutscher Let's Player und Vlogger. Dazu ist er teil der deutschen Poketuber Szene. '''Allgemeine Informationen' Yamari zeigt auf seinem Kanal inzwischen hauptsächlich Pokemon. Und wäre damit ein Teil der deutschen Poketuber Szene in der er versucht sich jetzt einen Namen zu machen. Die ersten 2 Jahre seines Kanals brachte er fast täglich Videos raus. Mit dem Start einer Ausbildung wurden die Uploads sehr selten auf seinem Kanal aufgrund von Zeitmangel. Ab den 4. Januar 2016 wollte er wieder versuchen jeden Tag ein Video zu produzieren. Er hat gemerkt das er unzufrieden war als er versuchte nur Zombiespiele zu zeigen. So hat er in seinem Rückblick Video erzählt das er "Back to the Roots" will. Zwischendurch hat er versucht immer mal wieder tägliche Videos zu bringen und ist jedes Mal daran gescheitert. Mit dem Start seines Pokemon Lets Plays schaffte er es wieder täglich Videos hochzuladen und will dies auch beibehalten. Er macht hauptsächlich Lets Plays und Live Commentarys. Bisher hat er auch schon viele Spiele angefangen zu Let's Playen, wie z.B. Watch Dogs, Forza Horizon 2, Mad Max usw. Ansonsten hatte er noch mit Finn TV ein Battleformat in verschiedenen CoD's Namens "Soldier vs. S9ldier". Yamari 'hatte 3 Staffeln verloren und die vierte wurde abgebrochen. Am 7. April 2018 sagte er in seinem Informationsvideo, das er sich jetzt fast komplett auf Pokemon spezialisieren wird. '''Yamari '''hat es auch öfters Mal mit Real Life Videos probiert. Er hatte dafür auch einen 2. Kanal mit dem Namen "'Ole UnD34D". Auf dem hat er VLogs, Fakten Videos und (wie er selbst behauptet) Trash hochgeladen. Er hat die Videos irgendwann auf Privat gestellt aufgrund von Unzufriedenheit. Seitdem hat er Vlogs auf seinen Hauptkanal Yamari (bzw. zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch UnD34D Soldier) hochgeladen. Und will dies jetzt auch öfters machen. Eine lange Zeit kamen regelmäßig Videos von Anime Conventions. Da er aber findet das diese irgendwann immer gleich sind, möchte er in Zukunft keine mehr machen. Er will allerdings VLogs und Comedy weiterhin machen. Sonstige Aktivitäten Er hat in ein paar Videos und in diversen Social Media Plattformen angeteasert das im Jahr 2016 eine EP mit dem Namen "NoFuck EP" erscheinen soll. Der Release wurde auf Ende 2018 verschoben. Diese soll eine Mischung aus Cyber Rap und Crossover werden. 6 Songs sollen auf der EP sein und ein paar Textpassagen hat er schon auf Instagram veröffentlicht. Zwei Beispiele wären diese hier: >>Fuck, ich hab kein Bock auf ihre Wertevorstellung'n, denn ich bin ich und will leben wie ich will und ihr merkt nicht warum!<< >>Lebenslanger Außenseiter, wurde nie akzeptiert / heute auf Bildern markiert / die Maske trainiert / Seele wurde schwarz lackiert!<< Inzwischen ist unklar ob die EP noch erscheinen wird. Ansonsten schreibt er gelegentlich an einer Geschichte auf der Seite "Movellas" mit dem Titel >>you don't know me<< in dem es um eine Mädchen namens Lisa geht und sich ihr Vater vor ihren Augen erhangen hat und sie jetzt eine schwere Zeit vor sich hat. Yamari und Depressionen? Es gab starke Vermutungen, dass Ole Depressionen hat. Mit den Texten unter seinen Instagram Bildern oder seinem Tumblr Blog hat er gezeigt das er entweder solche Texte mag oder wirklich Probleme hat. In seinem Jahresrückblick 2017 erzählte er dann, das er an Depression leidet, er inzwischen aber größenteils weiß, wie er damit umzugehen hat. GeldTumorTV und die Trennung! GeldTumorTV (abk. '''GTTV) ist der Comedy Kanal von '''Yamari und Finn TV. Ole und sein bester Freund Finn (der in vielen Videos auf seinem Kanal zu sehen ist) haben den Kanal am 26.09.15 erstellt und haben noch am gleichen Tag ein Vorstellungsvideo hochgeladen. Es fing mit den Outtakes an. Da Finn und Ole sich schon seit der Grundschule kennen, kommen sie auch sehr real rüber. Beide haben einen recht eigenartigen Humor und das sieht man in den Videos sehr stark (im positiven Sinne). Ole übernimmt dabei den Großteil der Arbeit. Er schneidet die Videos, macht die Thumbnails, stellt das Equipment bereit und übernimmt den Upload. Laut seiner eigenen Aussage stört ihn das aber wenig da er gerne Videos schneidet. Die beiden nennen den Kanal schon GTTInaktiv weil sie sehr wenig auf dem Kanal bringen. Inzwischen ist der Kanal geschlossen und alle Videos sind auf privat gestellt. Ole hatte sich in einem Video dazu geäußert und sagte das Finn und er jetzt getrennte Wege gehen werden. Es soll keinen wirklichen Streit gegeben haben; sie haben sich lediglich auseinander gelebt. Inzwischen sind sie wieder gut miteinander befreundet und machen auch wieder was gemeinsam. Persönliche Informationen * Ole ist 21 Jahre alt und lebt in Hamburg. * Seine Lieblingsyoutuber sind Taddl und Raizor. * Er hat aus Langeweile mit YouTube angefangen. * Ihm ist die Ordung auf seinem Kanal sehr wichitg. (Playlists, Links, Videobeschreibung) * Ole zockt auf XBox 360, XBox One, Nintendo und PC. * Er hört hauptsächlich Nu Metal, Cloud/Cyber Rap und Dubstep. * Seine Lieblingsbands sind Hollywood Undead, Linkin Park und Dat Adam * Ole ist Raucher * Ole hat aktuell 8 Tattoos. * Er ist ein großer Film und Serien Fan. * Ole ist sehr Wissbegierig. * Er ist Single. * Ole ist ein riesiger Pokemon Fan. * Er macht eine Ausbildung zum Kameramann und Cutter. Insider und typische Sprüche * "Yo, Alles klar" Meistens nach einem Tod im Call of Duty Multiplayer oder wenn er kurz vor'm Tod ist, * "SIEBEN" Insider von Finn und Ole, entstanden durch eine Werbung von Citroen. Meist als Schlachtruf verwendet. * "Look at daaaat" Häufige Aussage nachdem er einen Hintern sieht. * "Ich bitte euch" mit einer sarkastisch-arroganten Stimme, wenn er mal besser ist als die Anderen. * "Hey" mit trauriger/schüchternder Stimme wenn irgendwas nicht funktioniert. * "Ne ist ok" Sagt er oft wenn er beleidigt ist. * "ABONNIERT YAMARI" oder auch "KAUFT MEIN MERCH!" Ole verarscht damit ein bisschen geldgeile YouTuber und findet es lustig. * "Ich bin ein Hai und sage Hay zu meinen Haifreunden" Ist entstanden als Ole mit 2 Freunden in einem Kostümladen war und er ein Haikostüm anhatte. * "Eeeeeh, Comedygold" Sagt er oft nach einem eher schlechten Witz Trivia * Er kann seine Stimme sehr gut verstellen. * Er steckt teilweise mehr Arbeit in Videos als mancher großer YouTuber es tut'.' * Er trägt öfters auf Bildern einen Mundschutz oder eine Gasmaske. * Laut Aussagen von manchen Zuschauern hat er Ähnlichkeit mit Ardy von Dat Adam. * Er hat 2 Seiten. Auf YouTube zeigt er seine kindliche humorvolle Seite. Auf Instagram die tiefgründige, traurige Seite. * Er ist sehr nett zu seinen Zuschauern. Er unterhält sich auch gerne mit ihnen. * Er mag die Affen aus dem Zombie Modus in Black Ops 3. Er will sie am liebsten gar nicht werfen, weil er sie so niedlich findet. * Er erfindet seine eigenen Cosplays z.B. Dr. Herbst oder Yamari * Seine Lieblingstiere sind Haie. * Sein Lieblings- und Signaturepokemon ist Luxtra Einzelnachweise # https://www.youtube.com/c/YamariLP # https://ask.fm/UnD34DSoldier # https://www.instagram.com/yamari_yt/ # https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQH7yWkAJbdHr2dgkDOTs4g Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Geboren 1997 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Cosplayer Kategorie:Pokemon Kategorie:Poketuber